Basic Needs
by LostatDownton
Summary: Special Agents Kate Todd and Gibbs go undercover as a married couple in order to take down a smuggling ring, but aside from living a lie, they have to battle their attraction for each other. But how dangerous will their little game get? What is the cost to take down a smuggling ring?And how far will they have to go to deny their attraction? AU, Post-Twilight. Kibbs.


**_Prologue_**

_Kate's POV_

Gibbs storms into the squadroom, carrying a coffee, and I'm reminded. "Gibbs!" I call, standing up and walking over to his desk.

"What is it Kate?" He doesn't even look up from his computer.

"Director Morrow wanted to see you up in MTAC."

He stands up, and looking around, asks. "Where are McGee and DiNozzo?"

"I don't know."

He nods, walking away, and jogging up the stairs to MTAC.

Tony walks in about a minute later, coughing. "Hey Kate." He wheezes.

"What's wrong with you?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

He collapses at his desk. "You tell me, Kate."

McGee, who's right behind him, calls out. "His girlfriend gave him a cold."

Tony glares at him. "Who asked you, Probie?"

McGee sighs, before pulling some paper work out of his bag, saying. "I better get this case report to Gibbs-."

"Where is the boss, anyway?"

"He's up in MTAC, talking to Director Morrow." I say, not even looking up.

"Excellent, I have time to read my latest GSM!" Tony grins, pulling the stupid magazine out of his bag. He flips through it, then walks over to McGee's desk, saying. "Hey Probie, did you know about this?" He points to an article in the magazine.

McGee glances at it. "No, sorry Tony." He doesn't really care.

"I work with a team of wankers! I'm sure even Gibbs-."

He however, hasn't seen Gibbs coming up behind him.

_Whack! _

Gibbs just headslapped him, and now he heads over to his desk. "Kate." He says. "We're to report to MTAC this afternoon. 1300."

"Got it, Gibbs." I say, pulling out my case report. "Any idea what it's about?"

"I don't know." He replies, as I hand it to him. He stares at me for a second after I hand it over. "How's your head?"

"Hurts." I answer truthfully. _Thank God Ari's aim was off. _I think.

"At least that bullet from that bastard only grazed your forehead, or he'd be answering to me." Gibbs growls before calling. "Hey! McGee! Where's that case report?"

McGee carries it over, and hands it to Gibbs. "Right here, boss."

"Tony, get rid of that magazine!" He calls. "Unless you want me to put a boot up your-."

"On it boss!" Tony chimes in, and I smirk to myself, trying to contain my amusement.

"Something funny, Kate?" _Shit. _Gibbs noticed.

"No, Gibbs." I answer, heading back to work, and typing up my own report.

Because we're not working any active cases at the moment, it's another uneventful morning. Everyone (except Tony) is working, and that's quickly remedied by Gibbs headslapping Tony. Mostly, aside from working, I spend the entire morning contemplating why Director Morrow wants to see Gibbs and I in MTAC…

I don't have to wait long to find out. Shortly after my lunch break, Gibbs looks up when I walk back in. "Kate!" He calls. "You were almost late."

"Sorry Gibbs, traffic was terrible." I reply, sitting down.

"Don't bother sitting down." He mutters. "We have the meeting with the Director in a minute."

Checking the time, I see that he is in fact right. Together, we walk up to MTAC, where the Director waits for us.

"Jethro." He nods at Gibbs, then at me. "Agent Todd."

"Hello Director." I say calmly.

"It has come to our attention that there is weapons and airplane parts smuggling ring operating out of one of the bases, and we believe several Petty Officers to be involved."

"Sir?" Gibbs asks from beside me.

"You and Special Agent Todd are to go undercover at Barking Sands."

"Undercover, sir?" Gibbs asks.

"Barking Sands, that's in Hawaii?" I ask, more concerned with the location.

"Yes." Director Morrow confirms. "I assume the two of you will do your job and remain professional. I'll get your necessary IDs, and paperwork to you by tomorrow morning, and you will leave the following day. Do you have any questions?"

"I have one, sir." Gibbs says cautiously. "How is is Kate and I, and not anyone else on my team?"

"Gibbs, I doubt that other members of your team, however competent, are suitable to be husband to Special Agent Todd."

Gibbs and I look at each other, before turning back to Director Morrow.

"We're going undercover as a married couple, sir?" I ask, concerned.

"Will that be a problem, Special Agent Todd?"

"No sir." I reply.

"Good. You're dismissed." He says, trying for what I take to be a reassuring smile.

But Gibbs isn't smiling, as we walk back down into the squadroom. "He only pulled me off the other case because he doesn't want me killing that bastard Ari." He growls, storming over to his desk.

Burying my head in my hands, I sit down at my desk, sighing. I hope this assignment won't last long. Because if Gibbs has three ex-wives, it must be hell living with him.


End file.
